Getting a Sleigh Ride With Nike in Hand
by Mimico Florido
Summary: Originaly made for the Elsanna Secret Santa of 2017. [Elsanna / Pokemon AU / Dark!Elsa / NSFW] The Pokemon world is not the same as it used to be. Anna is a Trainer in a personal quest. Lots of adventure. lol, no. Maybe. Smut ahead for sure.
1. Section 1

Frozen belongs to Disney and whoever else actually owns Frozen... That means, not moi.

This was my gift for the lovely Pankite on the Elsanna Secret Santa of 2017. She allowed me to post it :3

Huge thanks to my wonderful Betas that endured my awful typos: Major Sexy and IceCreamPrincess8

* * *

 **Section 1**

The mountain range was no different from any other. Cold, white, little breathable air. On the horizon all she could see was more peaks and snow covered trees. In all her travels she had never been so far into the north.

"Victini!"

"Shhhhh."

"Victini!"

Anna sighed and kept looking through the binoculars. In the distance she could see many different species of Ice Pokemon scattered around.

"Marowak."

"You're right," Anna said starting to pack her equipment. "It really looks like they are patrolling the area." As broken as the world had become over the last years, she couldn't doubt anything anymore.

No one knew exactly why the world started to crumble in itself. The only thing everyone knew for sure was that the strange natural disasters were increasing in an Arithmetic progression… Or at least at the same pace as the snow. Not much of the ocean was left sailable. A thick layer of ice spread over the waters, practically cutting all navigation unless you were fond of icebreakers.

"Maro."

"What? No. I'm going anyway. I don't care if you don't trust him."

"Marooooowak!"

Anna stopped and stared at her Alolan Marowak. He glared back at her crossing his stump paws. The light emanating from the ghost flames in his bones flickered against the snow like the ticks of a mute clock in a pregnant silence. The size of the shadows made her think about the time. She gazed at the mountaintops: it wouldn't be long until the sun vanished under the horizon.

They looked at each other in a stalemate.

Well, screw that.

She unceremoniously returned him back to his pokeball before he could argue further.

She turned to the side and patted the head of little white Pokemon with an orange "V" shape in its head. Its big blue eyes shone as she smiled at it and it flapped its tiny white fairy wings.

It was time. It's okay, it's okay… She was okay. She was born ready!

Anna released a blue bird with a large cloud shaped body. The magnificent creature sung and chirped extending its wings. Anna hopped on its back and they glided down the mountain. The Altaria kept very close to the ground while its trainer crouched as if they were snowboarding in the air. Anna guided the way with practiced ease until they reached an open area where they could be spotted by the patrolling Pokemon. They halted and she used the momentum to jump off its wings with the kind of elegance she would display for little else.

Anna thanked her Altaria, giving it a snack before calling it back to its pokeball. She hid under a large snow mound to survey the area.  
The reunion of species was impressive. Pokemon of different stages could be seen: Avaluggs, Bergmites, Glalies and Cryogonals. Even the, weird as they were to Anna, Vanillishes and Vanilluxes.

It was close to impossible to not wonder why any of this was actually possible. But most important, she was busy trying to figure out how to avoid being spotted. If she started one fight, then it would probably quickly escalate into a chain of battles. How long would she be able to last? No. Best avoid them all, something told her that-

 _*Pop*_

All the hair in Anna's body stood on end as she noticed that some Pokemon stopped what they were doing as if something _caught their attention_.

Her blood froze as she felt movement from behind her. She turned to see-

"Pan?"

God fucking dammit!

"Bewear! Go back to your pokeball!" she whispered as low as she could with all the urgency in her body, trying to return the Pangoro to its pokeball. It was useless, he was way beyond curious. His two black bead eyes shone with naivety, all too eager to help with whatever his trainer was doing.

"No! At least hide, dammit." She stared, admonishing the almost two meters tall Pangoro. She held him by the paw and he allowed to be led into proper cover behind the snow. Anna was fairly sure he hadn't understood what they were doing.

"Goro," he said pointing to his pink face. Some of the pink was starting to fade, showing patches of the true color of his white fur.

A sigh escaped Anna as she accepted defeat and retrieved her makeup kit. The Pangoro crouched to allow her access to his face. She fixed his makeup and gave him a portable mirror. He picked the object with a paw. It was ridiculously small for his size. He turned his face to check at different angles and adjusted the replica of Bewear ears around his face, hiding his real ears.

After her Pangoro seemed satisfied, Anna commanded him to keep quiet and keep watch. She was reviewing what she knew that could be useful about the Pokemon surveiling the area. She shivered as she saw a group of Cryogonals passing by.

"…I mean, they are beautiful, I'm the first to say I love snowflakes, but it's so odd to think that Cryogonals are carnivore. I mean, come on, they are floating chunks of ice what freeze their victims before consuming them. Don't you think that's- oh, come on Bewear, don't throw up!"

It was almost too late. The Pangoro was covering his mouth with his paws and looked a bit green. Anna patted his back and managed to make him better before some disaster could happen. He was just a big softie. Well, he was her big softie! Anna had always supported his wish to be a Bewear. She knew he wouldn't be as happy in the wild. Oh, well. Crisis averted.

Or so she thought. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted it. A Weavile hissing and apparently ready to call for support. Her brain was already racing with battle strategies when out of nowhere a Lycanrock jumped into the Weavile with Accelerock. Anna stood frozen, avoiding any major movement as she paid attention. The Lycanrock laid on all fours over its fainted prey. It glowered at Anna, its wolfish eyes gleaming in a sickening red.

After a brief moment of tension, finally, the Lycanrock stepped aside and sat calmly, as if waiting for the human.

Anna blinked. Wow, he really came. She doubted that he would actually come… For a second she really thought she had been fooled into a trap. Well, not fooled per se; Marowak hadn't believed for a second… but Anna was always one to trust. To give a chance.

The Lycanrock moved and Anna followed him. He led her to the middle of a herd of Sawsbucks. The whole herd was white, all the Pokemon sporting their winter coats. The taller of them moved to front to meet the Lycanrock. Both seemed to communicate almost soundlessly. The leader guided Anna exactly to what she was looking for. Anna checked the telling terrain of soft earth. If what she could scrap about the area was right, it was perfect. She turned to thank both Pokemon, but the Lycanrock was already gone.

She patted the rear of the Pangoro commanding him. He crouched and Anna mounted him. His expression changed completely. His eyes lost focus and he bared his fangs. He raised its front paws propping himself on his hind legs like a fighter preparing for battle. Anna held at his fur to not fall. The stance would always remind her that, unlike a real Bewear, her Bewear still was a Dark type.

The giant black and white fighter started to dig. Dirt flew everywhere. The furious pace of each of his swipes quickly made both of them vanish from sight. He kept digging down in a maddening rhythm, following the natural trail of the soil until the path simply ended. Anna couldn't see anything. It was pitch dark. She felt air in her hair and there was less and less dirt around them. Her stomach dropped as they hovered and started falling in the unknown darkness. It was all so fast that Bewear kept digging in the air as they erupted into an cave, ending up splashing into an underground river. They barely sunk as Pangoro emerged with his trainer on his back and resumed his swipes in a fluid motion like he hadn't just swapped digging for swimming. Anna held tighter and kept her head up to avoid drowning. The current was strong, keeping their bodies mostly submerged.

Before either of them could do anything to stop it, the river tossed them into a water tunnel without air. They got separated, swirling underwater, bumping into sharp stones. The pressure pushed them forward until they got spat by mother nature into the bottom of a lake. There was light coming from one direction. They instinctively swam towards it like moths, expecting that the light came from the surface, and with it, air.


	2. Section 2

Frozen still doesn't belong to me.

The cover, for a change, was made by me, so I guess it belongs to me (it feels good to tick that box and know it's true). Unless Nintendo says it doesn't :\

* * *

 **Section 2**

They emerged slowly, cautiously. First the head, to breath. They couldn't see, it was too bright. Anna closed her eyes letting them adjust. When she deemed herself ready she opened her eyes and noticed they ended up in the middle of a lake. They surfaced inside what seemed to be an ice cave.

But the place had to be artificial. The walls were perfectly vertical and the hexagonal columns supporting the "ceiling" had distinctive decorative snowflake patterns. The eerie effect was reinforced by the blue light coming from chandeliers on the walls, lanterns on the columns and a random assortment of candles on the ice covered floor.

Slowly, she realized she wasn't freezing to her death. Thinking about it, the river had been strangely warm. A hot spring maybe? The water moved around her and Bewear got agitated. Bubbles emerged from the deep and ripples broke the surface. As if on cue, the blue flames started flickering, as if moving. Was she hallucinating?  
Please, don't be a Tentacruel.  
Please, please with sugar on top, don't be a Tentacruel.

A few meters away, a white horn broke the surface of the water.

"Dew."

A Dewgong's head came out of the water, the serene creature staring at her.  
Right after it appeared another horn, but smaller.  
And another.  
And another.  
Three Seels stared curiously at Anna.

"…Seel."  
"…Seel."  
"….Seel."  
"..Seel."  
"….Seel."  
"Dewgong."

Around her the candles started actually moving. Not only moving… Floating. Lanterns and chandeliers of different sizes detached from the walls and hovered to her along with the candles. Up close she could see their tiny yellow eyes.  
 _Ghost Pokemon._ Innumerous Litwicks, Chandelures and Lampents surrounded her, almost in a curious greeting.

Anna let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Ghost Pokemon are never a good sign. She knew how they can be deceiving, attracting poor travellers into a fate worse than death. And she definitely wasn't planning on having her soul sucked away.  
But those were _families_.  
Families… There weren't that many safe heavens for Pokemon anymore. When was the last time she saw an egg? To be honest she couldn't remember the last time she saw a human baby either… So many cities were no more.  
Then… If Pokemon felt safe to raise families… what did it mean? What kind of place could it be?

To her side, Bewear was resolute. His expression was both apprehensive and focused, like a warrior. His makeup vanished letting all of its face in the original white. All he had left for his comfort were his fake ears. She understood him. He had a mission now, other important things to worry about. His own well being had to be left aside for a while. It made her proud of him, proud of being his trainer.

They swam out of the lake, the ghosts following her and brightening their path. The convoy scared her as much as it comforted. She felt that they were genuinely curious, but almost guarding something… Maybe even warning that something dark was ahead of her.

They found grand ice stairs going up into a wide spiral. They started to climb and found out it quickly resembled a maze. The place was so… sterile. Aside from the reception Anna received from the Dewgong family, she didn't spot a single person or Pokemon anywhere. They reached a grand hall and she gaped. She would never expect what she saw.

Tall spikes of solid ice way bigger than Anna sprouted from the ground and walls like a giant frozen garden of thorns. She approached one and as she touched it the blood drained from her face.

Humans. Inside there were frozen humans of all ages and ethnicities.

She removed her hand as if burned and took a few steps back.  
Hearing her heart beating, she noticed it wasn't all silent anymore. There were sounds of motion and grunts nearby. Bewear seemed to pay attention to a Chandelure hovering in front of a tapestry. It seemed like the source of the sounds. She pushed it aside, revealing a door. It opened easily and she went inside.

She ended in the upper area of an even greater hall. It put the previous one to shame. The place was outrageously huge, the ceiling had to be higher than the ones on the tallest naves she had ever been. Indeed, with the dome above her and columns that resembled a mix between Greek and Egyptian temples, the closest thing she could compare it to was the aisle of an ice cathedral.

Down below she could see Pokemons… What exactly were they doing? Working? Snovers and Chubchoos seemed to try to help or just watch their parents Beartics and Abomasnows carrying huge chunks of black metal. Apparently, pieces of a bigger construction. Four incomplete tooth-like spikes raised from the black dials at the four corners of the room, harshly contrasting with the white ice walls. From their curvature, when completed they should converge at a parallel level to where Anna was.

Jynxes helped the Beartics and Abomasnows to fix the black pieces in the correct positions. The work and pieces looked way too sophisticated to be a mere construction. Who could make Pokemon cooperate like that to assemble a machine? Whenever she saw Pokemons working in groups, it had always been with the guidance of a trainer, or several. Could a single person do all that on their own?

Anna snapped her fingers silently to catch Bewears's attention and gave him sign commands with her hands. He nodded and they started moving, trying to find a better vantage point. That was when she saw him, or her. Or _it_. A human shaped being fully dressed in black. It wore a dark suit, gloves and shoes to match and a black metallic helmet hid the entirety of its head. When she had first saw it, many years ago, it briefly reminded her of shonen warriors of the cartoons she watched as a kid. What it resembled though, was the least of her concerns.

Whatever that being was, seeing it made her blood boil with rage.

• • • • • • • • • • •

 _It was a good day, there was a full moon in the night sky and few clouds. Anna was frolicking on her way back home, extremely happy with herself. She had been worried that she would have to find a last time replacement, but the merchant had just arrived today with her order. She had just met with him in the outskirts of the town._

 _Too anxious and giddy to avoid it, Anna retrieved the gift again from her pocket. It was a necklace made of an ordinary, but strong chain. What truly mattered was what it was meant to hold: the prettiest pearl Anna had ever seen in her life. She couldn't help but admire the pendant. It was the perfect present. She feared no other gift she would come up in the future would be able to top it._

 _No human or Pokemon heard or saw it starting. Nor could they have done anything to avoid it. The fire spread at an alarming rate, only rivaling the other few disasters that occurred the months before. Many suspected they could be terrorist attacks, others thought it was the vengeance of a powerful recently awakened Pokemon._

 _The redhead rushed back home as fast as her legs could carry her, worried about her sister and their father._

 _All the wood houses, so useful in winter, were burning like perfect bonfires. She couldn't find a safe path back home. The girl saw her neighbors running and screaming. No one knew where her father was, but one of them said they saw Elsa going into the direction of the woods not long ago._

 _Anna looked at the mountains and the sweat ran down her neck, not because of the heat. The fire had spread into the woods. She doubted that, if Elsa was still there, she'd find a way to come back. The other side was impossible to climb. If Elsa was there, her only option was to come back…_

 _No… No, no, no, no!_

 _Against any better sense of judgement, Anna abandoned the search for their father and ran to the forest. Maybe if Elsa could reach the river she'd be-_

 _The earth shook under her feet. The warehouses near the river crumbled, closing the only fireless path Anna had located. When she turned she realized she couldn't go back either. The smoke was starting to take over all the breathable air and she was trapped._

 _What would happen if Elsa survived and she'd find out Anna died because of her own stupidity for breathing too many fumes even before the fire could reach her? The irony of her situation made her more sour than the prospect of dying burned in a fire._

 _Anna's eyes scanned everywhere for something, anything. There was a way out! She ran as fast as she could until she spotted movement from the corner of her eye. She thought it could be someone in need of help, so she followed. She couldn't be more wrong. She tripped and fell into ashes and dirt, barely avoiding burning herself in rubble. For some reason the heat wasn't as strong there._

 _She looked up and saw someone wearing a cape, their head obstructed by a hood. But what caught her attention was the grand bird idly hovering by the side of the black figure. The creature had blue feathers, a long tail and a chilling aura. Of course Anna would recognize the legendary Articuno._

 _For a second she thought that would mean the salvation for everyone, an ice pokemon! So she called as strong as her lungs allowed. She regretted it immediately after. The hooded figure turned to face her. She couldn't see the face, it was hidden under a black helmet. She'd seen this helmet before._

 _Her father had been contacted to help with the other disasters. Thanks to that he had access to secret information. She'd had sneaked into his office and managed to see some photographs of a person wearing a black helmet. Her father caught her and told her to not tell anyone. He explained that a person with a black helmet had been spotted in all the disasters and they suspected all the photos were of the same person._

 _It was him! It couldn't be anyone else! He had attacked Arendelle! Her fists clenched and the fury spread in her burning like the fire around her. He had killed all that people! He could have killed_ _ **Elsa**_ _!_

 _She tried to reach for a pokeball. She couldn't think of anything else, she had to fight him, do something!_

 _Before she managed, the hooded figure reached her and kicked at her side, stopping her from reaching her belt. While she curled in pain she saw something glistening on the ground. The necklace had fallen out of her pocket. She couldn't worry with that now!_

" _I KNOW YOU'RE BEHIND ALL THE ATTACKS! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS? WHAT HAVE WE DONE TO YOU?"_

 _She shouldn't be, but she was surprised when she actually got a response._

" _You shouldn't worry with what you have done to me. You should worry with what you're doing to the world, Anna," came the hoarse reply, electronically modified to be as neutral as possible._

… _What? How did he know her name? It couldn't be… No. The terrorist was here because of their father! He attacked to get rid of the evidence! That vile, pathetic, fucking cowar-_

 _Before she could curse the figure with all the swears an eleven year old was allowed to know, the figure motioned their hand and Articuno let out a sharp cry. Snow started to fall. The girl froze in her tracks. What was going to happen?_

 _In a blink, her world was engulfed in white cold. Anna passed out before her brain could process anything else._

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

She knew it was _them_. She would never mistake that helmet. During all her life Anna had researched the disasters. After her father died, she wasn't privy to confidential information anymore. Even then, she could confirm it wasn't a group. It actually was one person. She couldn't believe that after seven years she finally managed to find this inhuman person again.  
Whatever this figure was doing it couldn't be good. She would have to stop them here and now, no matter what.

Anna planned a way to get down without attracting attention. She climbed her way down with her bare hands, finding purchase in the parts not made of ice and taking care not to slip.

The young woman somersaulted, calculating a safe fall. She landed silently behind some boxes. Bewear followed her with surprisingly swift moves for a Pokemon of his weight and size. They moved, taking care to remain unnoticed. Anna picked a pokeball as they closed the distance. She didn't like how dirty her plan was, but she had no choice. There were so many Pokemon there that any kind of battle would be suicide. Logic overruled her feelings. In a situation like this one, her only chance was to attack the trainer before he could order his Pokemon. She looked at the pokeball in her hand, taking a deep breath. She'd need to make it fast and efficient. If she missed her window or her Pokemon missed the attack, her plan would go down the drain.

She had judged she got as close as she could. Daring to look directly at the figure to aim, she saw them working on a panel console, with an Icy Snow Vivillon hovering over their shoulder. Anna was preparing to throw the pokeball when she heard Bewear growl and her world spun upside down as she was thrown in the air.

Fuck! Busted.

She was snatched in mid air by a huge white claw. As she struggled to get free, she saw her Pangoro and a Beartic on all fours, growling at each other in defiance and gauging their opponent. Before they could engage, a couple of Jynx intervened. Anna felt her whole weight being tossed. She fell on her belly and she didn't have strenght enough to get up. A force stronger than gravity pinned her flat down against the ice ground. On her side Bewear was trapped the same way.

Anna looked up with as much as strength as she could muster and saw the black figure coming to look closer at the commotion. A single Tundra Vivillon joined him on the other shoulder while a bunch of Polar Vivillons gathered curiously.

No, no, no! It was happening exactly like before! Anna couldn't handle the humiliation.

"YOU COWARD, HIDING BEHIND A HORDE OF POKEMON. SHOW SOME COURAGE AND FACE ME ONE ON ONE LIKE A REAL TRAINER!"

The Beartic howled at her for shouting at its master, but the master raised a hand in a halting motion. The Beartic quieted passively. All the other Pokemon stopped what they were doing, waiting for new orders. Anna clenched her teeth knowing exactly what it was. A display of power.

The helmeted person stared at her for a long, long moment. The tension was unbearable. Being unable to see the expressions on that hidden face drove Anna out of her mind with uneasiness.

"Very well," that same voice she heard seven years ago finally spoke. "I don't have any reason to prove you wrong, but we shall entertain each other."

Okay. Wait, what?  
While Anna was full intent on fighting, she never thought this monster would actually accept. The Jynxes released her and she stood wary. The person walked over and ordered the pokemons to clear an arena. They dragged equipment away until the whole middle of the hall was perfectly clear and ready for use.

While Anna suspected it might be a trap, it was the best chance she got. Maybe if she managed to hit the person in the middle of the battle… It was against all the laws of a duel, but she couldn't trust this person. What if she won and they ordered the Pokemon to attack her out of spite?

Anna stood on the farther side of the hall, closer to the entrance door while the monster stood on a dais on the opposite side. She couldn't shake away the feeling that it was like a throne room, except there was no throne. So damn conceited!

The person raised a pokeball different from any other she had seen. It was blue and shone like it was made of ice.

"Bewear, I choose you."

The Pangoro roared entering serious business mode and moved to his position on the arena. Anna wasn't going to reveal any other of her Pokemons so soon. The person already had the advantage of knowing one of her Pokemon. Even if they choose a counter to Bewear, he was, after all, her weakest Pokemon. Facing the first line of defense was his work.

Her opponent threw the pokeball and a Diancie popped into existence. It chirped playfully in its rocky voice; its pink diamonds shone reflecting the abundance of light coming from the ice.

Okay, Anna was at disadvantage, but her Pangoro was faster than a Diancie.

Bewear advanced to attack. As a punch connected, the person in black reached for something in their wrist, some sort of device. It activated, inundating the room in new light and blinding Anna and her Pangoro. The Diancie let out a sharp cry and she also shone, her body transforming.

It wasn't an evolution. Anna knew the difference. She blinked, her eyes adjusting. Her eyes went wide as saucers. It was unmistakeable. Diancie hovered in the air; bigger, stronger, infinitely more beautiful. The field itself had changed. The air around them glowed bright, ethereal sparks hovering over the whole arena.

It was Mega Diancie! It had just Mega Evolved! Anna gapped. But the secret to Mega Evolutions had been lost for ages! How did they find it? No, how did they make it work? It wasn't supposed to happen like this at all!

The Diancie screeched, its diamonds glowing as it gathered energy. Anna recognized it right away. Moon Blast. The beam came fast, but Anna grinned. Pangoro received the full brunt of the attack directly, but all what he needed to do was last this round. Anna smiled when the smoke vanished and her Pangoro was maimed, but standing. The Pangoro attacked and managed to hit a punch in the Diancie. The damage wasn't big, but it didn't matter. Using the effect from Pangoro's U-turn, Anna swapped her Pokemon.

A pop of smoke vanished and Shaymin shook its head, uncurling from its ball shaped mound of leaves. "Shay!"

That seemed to take the stranger by surprise. Pangoro's aren't supposed to know U-turn. Well, neither Bewears. But her Pangoro was _different_.

The person uncrossed their arms and clapped. "I admit I am impressed. You managed to capture a wonderful rare creature. But I'm disappointed if you think a Shaymin is enough."

"We will see about that."

Her Shaymin moved it's tiny white nose, his black bead eyes full of mirth. The Gracidea in its head glowed. The Pokemon jumped, spinning in the air. Two big ears unfurled as its grass body changed, leaner, bolder. Shaymin in Sky form grinned with confidence. Seeing the two of them, side by side, the Pokemon reflected perfectly its trainer.

Anna really didn't want to bring in Shaymin now, but she knew that with Diancie in the game she had no chance to bring in her Altaria. Trying to lower Diancie's status was a no go either. She had to go on full attack.

"Shaymin, use Air Slash!"

"Diancie, Diamond Storm!"

The field erupted in stones from every side. To Anna it felt like Shaymin was fighting against a hail storm instead, the precious stones shone like giant chunks of ice. But Shaymin was faster. It dodged almost all stones, hitting Diancie directly in the head. The Mega Fairy flinched, leaving Shaymin free for a new attack. It used Air Slash again. Anna knew that one more attack would knock out the Diancie, but she couldn't risk hurting her Shaymin. Anna decided to retreat Shaymin, bringing Altaria instead.

As soon her Altaria entered the field, it started to change, shining bright and flooding the field with light again. It changed, his former grandeur improved. Its feathers changed; its tail bigger, longer; as crown of white feathers now adorned its head. Her own Pokemon had Mega Evolved into Mega Altaria! So any Pokemon that entered the field would Mega Evolve if they could? That wasn't good, what if all the Pokemon this person had would be able to- No… She'd have to prepare anyway. Full of resolution she ordered her Altaria.

"Dragon Dance!"

The graceful creature swinged from side to side in enchanting moves, shaking its wings and erecting its feathers, driving itself into a trance to become faster.

Anna knew it wasn't the best choice, but she was thankful she had swapped her Shaymin when the person retreated Diancie and brought in a Gengar. But the Gengar felt different to her. It's shade was different, lighter. She gapped when she understood what it was. It started to shine and change. When it finished it was bigger and fully white. Its body was full of menacing spikes remembering Anna of ice stalagmites. A shiny Mega Gengar! The creature grinned maliciously at her and the blood drained from her face. Never before she had found a ghost Pokemon so imposing before. Her whole being shook and she understood it was the Pokemon aura making her unconsciously scared. It was with dread that she saw the same effect on her Mega Altaria. The poor thing was frozen on the spot as two ghost claws appeared on the floor and latched on the bird's shadow. _Shadow Tag_.

No, she couldn't let herself become desperate! This fight wasn't fair at all!

"You're not only the most evil person on this planet, you also cheat in a Pokemon battle? You don't trust you're strong enough to win against a kid in a fair fight?"

The person was quiet for a while, as if thinking what to reply.

"What makes you think I'm so evil?"

Anna was taken aback. She wasn't expecting this at all. How could they be so false and obtuse?

"I know you're behind all the attacks! People think they are disasters, but I know better! You're the one responsible for all the fires, volcanoes, earthquakes, for destroying all the cities… You commanded these poor Pokemon to freeze the land and the oceans! Both humans and Pokemon are starving to death because of you, and you dare saying that to _me_?"

Anna's body boiled in rage and her fists clenched, almost spilling blood in her nails. The silence was excruciating. "SAY SOMETHING."

"…I did no such thing."

It couldn't be. It was them! She was sure of it! It couldn't be anything else!

"You're lying! You've been there, you've always been there!"

"You are right, I was there. But I didn't do what you think I did. You don't know enough to understand."

What? That was the most asinine bullshit she ever heard. Instead of pointing the obvious, she decided to play along. Maybe this person was just bat-shit _crazy_. Imagine that. The demise of her life being a silly deranged!

"Explain it to me, then. Tell me what I don't know."

"If it was that simple…" A pause. "Are you willing to let me try?"

Well, to be honest, she wasn't. Anna merely did not have the power to shoot this bastard into Mars right away and never see that helmet ever again. But answers were better than nothing. All she knew is that she needed something and _now_.

"It's our fault. Mine, yours. We have no one else to blame, but humans themselves." For the first time Anna thought she had heard something reassembling an emotion in that voice. A hint of indignation, perhaps? "Humans messed with what they shouldn't, always seeking more knowledge… more _power_. The world was crumbling. I only did what had to be done to save it. I want the best for this world. I want to save it."

Anna couldn't stand hearing that anymore.

"Are you listening to yourself? How can murdering millions of innocent people, millions of Pokemon, how can that SAVE THE WORLD?"

"I knew you wouldn't want to understand, that you couldn't. So I didn't want to try, but some part of me wished-"

"You wished!? How dare you wish, for what, comprehension? You're fucking crazy, are you even aware of that? You're a nut job! Is this why you accepted to fight me? You thought I…" Anna swallowed dry.

"Do you remember me?" Anna asked with tears threatening to fall. "I was that kid you saw during one of the first attacks. After burning my village you killed all the survivors with an Articuno! You… You…Thanks to you I'm alone for all these years…" Anna sobbed, looking away, embarrassed when the tears finally ran down her cheeks. "You killed my father, you- you killed my sister! You-"

"How could I forget you, Anna?"

Anna heard a hissing sound. She raised her head and saw the figure holding their helmet at its base, depressurizing as it became loose. The cape fell first, and the suit seemed to cling in the body in a way it didn't before. Without the cape to hinder her view, Anna realized the suit revealed shaped features, a thin waist, feminine chest and hips.

She – it was a she - removed the helmet and let it fall with a graceless clang. She reached for a blond bun in her head and let it fall loose in a braid against her left shoulder. She combed her forehead with her fingers, her expression showing relief, like she hadn't done the motion in years. She adjusted the simple thin glasses framing her face. From her vantage point at the dais, she looked down at Anna through the lenses.

It struck right through Anna's heart. She had that motion deep ingrained into her being. Even if she didn't recognize the hair, the blue eyes, or the pale skin, she would never be able to mistake that look.

It had to be her. It had to be Elsa. Her sister was older than she remembered of course. But she looked exactly like Elsa would be at this age. Elsa was three years older than her, after all.

"But, that's… It's impossible! You were- but you were a kid then. I saw an adult! You replaced someone? Elsa… What have been you been doing… W-what have you-" Anna paused, the reality of the last years or her life sinking in. "Why did you leave me?"

"Anna-"

"Altaria, use Return!"

The Altaria screeched and attacked, the attack hitting the ghost type thanks to Pixilate.

"Anna, stop and listen to me."

"No, I deserve some answers! How could you leave me alone for so long?"

"Anna-" Elsa sighed and calmly ordered her pokemon, almost like a dismissal. "Gengar, use Sludge Bomb."

The Gengar let out a garish unnatural cry and retaliated, launching a wave of poison with its huge claws and fainting Anna's Altaria in a single attack.

Anna was so mad at Elsa she didn't seem to care. She knew her Altaria was doomed.

"Elsa-" Anna clenched her teeth, trying to hold in her sobs and her anger. "You killed our father. You killed him to get rid of the evidence!"

Elsa's eyes actually widened at that. "Is that you think that happened? Anna… I swear to you, I didn't kill our father!"

"I was there, Elsa; I was there! I buried his bones when you weren't there! Stop lying to me!"

"I'm not- I'm not lying to you! You say you want answers, but you're just- You're not listening to me!"

"YOU'RE A MURDERER ELSA. Can you at least admit that?!"

"FINE." Elsa stomped on the ground with one foot. All the Pokemon present reacted and the whole building shook. "I'M A MURDERER. I KILLED OUR FATHER AND EVERYONE ELSE. ARE YOU HAPPIER NOW?"

"No." Anna returned her Altaria and threw in the pokeball with her Alolan Marowak. "I'm not."

A small Pokemon resembling a dinosaur popped into the arena. The creature spun its two flaming bones, starting a war dance in a display of defiance. Contrary to a regular Ground Marowak, this one had a dark "X" mark on its skull.

Now it was Elsa's turn to clench her teeth. The reaction was instantaneous; the distaste at Anna's choice was written all over her face. It was obvious that seeing the Pokemon distressed her greatly… Exactly how Anna wanted.

"Can't face the truth?"

Elsa groaned. "You're still a child! Gengar, use Sludge Bomb!"

"Trying to poison me? Marowak, use Shadow Bone!" Anna wasn't happy at all, but she couldn't deny she had foiled Gengar's main strategy to catch her Shaymin.

Gengar opened its huge maw, launching poison while Marowak advanced on Gengar with his flaming bone. The attacks impacted harming both Pokemon.

"I was dead set in never seeing you again, and here you are… I thought… I thought that after all these years maybe you had matured… I hoped that maybe you could understand me! The world is dying, Anna, with or without me! Those new Pokemon you've seen? They aren't new Pokemon born out of the need to adapt, they're monsters!"

"Lies, lies, you're full of lies!"

"You're being unreasonable!"

"I'm being unreasonable? You're _heartless_!"

"Anna, don't call me-"

" _Heartless_!"

Elsa screamed out of frustration, her face contorting into fury. In a blink of an eye she retreated her Gengar, Destiny Bond strategy be damned.

"Go, Charizard!"

Instead of what Anna expected, a flame colored lizard, what came out of the ice pokeball was a black dragon. It roared, curling into itself, its body glowing with energy and light. As it finished and the world was flooded with light again, it extended its huge wings, having turned into a full blown dragon, its former flames replaced by unnatural blue fire, leaking out of its body to the point of flowing out of its mouth.

It was terrifying. Why blue flames? She couldn't put her Shaymin back in, not against… Whatever this thing was! Her instinct told her she had no idea what to expect of this.

What scared her all the more, is that her taunt had worked wonders, but not in the way she had planned. Whenever Elsa got mad she would make mistakes. Anna wasn't sure how many mistakes this monster, it couldn't be truly Elsa, would make.

"Retreat that stupid Marowak!"

"No! You can't forget her! Have you forgotten me and father for all these years? You can't pretend we never existed. I'm right in front of you!"

"Anna, you don't understand! You don't understand nearly enough, you never did and you're just so- Charizard, Dragon Claw!"

The dragon launched viciously at Marowak, lashing its claws at him. Marowak tried to evade, but it was impossible. The ghost Pokemon spun its flaming bones, using Sword Dance to prepare for its next attack.

"I know you think I'm stupid. You always did! But you know what? I prefer to die like a dumb child instead of being like you. You have a _Frozen Heart!_ "

For a second all the rage vanished from Elsa's body. Her face was full of… hurt?

As fast as it came, the hurt - had that been a single tear? - it went away, replaced by renewed cold anger.

"You. Have. No. Idea!"

Her sister punctuated each word with a movement of her arms, raising her hands in the air.

With each movement a wave of snow sprouted from a different side of the room. Anna was taken aback. What was happening? Several ice spikes erupted from the walls and Charizard's blue flames roared with a brilliant out-of-this-world intensity. The Pokemon itself seemed to reflect Elsa's white cold ire, opening its mouth and roaring, the cold fire engulfing the entirety of its wings. A torrent of flames flew out of its mouth. The brute volume unrivaled by any other fire attack Anna had ever seen. In the middle of the cold chaos and flames Anna noticed that something that could only be described as magic seemed to be flowing out of Elsa's hands, fueling the dragon's fire.

"I did so much for you- I lost so much for you, for everyone. I never expected anything in return! Never! You have no idea of the sacrifices I had to make!"

"The only thing left is for me to learn that our mama died because of you too!" Anna's shouted from behind the barrage, against all better judgement.

"DON'T SPEAK TO ME ABOUT OUR MOTHER."

Snowflakes exploded out of Elsa, her magic pushing forward like a tsunami. It practically froze the fire attack itself. Anna returned Marowak, her only protection, to its pokeball. She wouldn't let it face what was meant for _her_. Not if she could avoid it. All her Pokemons would be safe inside their pokeballs. She knew it the second she saw it starting. Elsa would kill her. She'd always spare her Pokemon from the same fate if she could.

Without Marowak to fend it away, the fire came crashing, unbridled, directly at her.

Anna closed her eyes, accepting her end, but not willing to see it.


	3. Section 3

I am honestly glad that Frozen belongs to Disney. I do enjoy the movies of the competition, but... Can you imagine if the Snow Queen had been made by DreamWorks? Illumination, or worse... Sony...? * _shivers_ * It wouldn't be nearly as big as it is now if it wasn't for Disney. (Executive Meddling came close to ruining it, thou... Thank you, Lee.)

Ok, I lied. There's no further adventuring. Smut is ahead for sure thou :3

* * *

 **Section 3**

Cold. Everything felt so cold. Her whole being, her heart itself felt so cold.

But… She could move. She removed the arms out of her face.

Anna wasn't dead.

What happened?

She opened her eyes and saw a giant wall of ice in front of her. It was so tall she couldn't distinguish were it ended against the ceiling of the ice nave.

Following her instinct, she touched it and it disintegrated into millions of snowflakes falling slowly, almost suspended in midair.

She felt a nudge on her shoulder. She turned her face up to see a quadruped creature that resembled a blue dinosaur, with two fin-like crystal structures running form each side of its head, down to its long neck until they ended at the body. Her Aurorus looked back at her from its almost full three meters, as if trying to subtly reassure its trainer before it faced forward in proud defiance.

Anna turned too and saw Elsa walking towards them. Her expression was… unreadable behind those lenses.

What exactly happened?

The Charizard probably had been returned, since it was nowhere to be seen. Elsa had attacked her and… from the look of it, her Aurorus had free itself from its pokeball on its own to protect Anna.

"Elsa… Since when can you do that?"

"I've been always able to do that."

"Since we were kids?"

Elsa nodded.

"And you… Hid that? All this time?"

Another, slower, nod.

"Why?"

Elsa halted in her tracks in front of the Aurorus, hesitant.

"I never thought I'd see an Aurorus. Aren't they extinct?"

"He was… _resurrected_ from a fossil. I found its fossil and a company brought him back."

"Is that so?" Elsa moved to touch its blue neck, but the Pokemon flinched away.

"Elsa…" There were so many things running on Anna's mind simultaneously. But she couldn't really touch the issue that mattered the most. She was scared to ask.

"The Pokemons you see here aren't mine," Elsa started explaining, as if for no one in particular. "They're all wild Pokemon. I can… They came here on their own because I _asked_. They follow my orders like they follow their instincts."

"I found out," Elsa continued, trying to reach for Aurorus again. This time it allowed her touch and she caressed him. "That if I try hard enough, they don't really have a _choice_. Every Ice Pokemon, sometimes even other Types, always succumb to my will. _No exceptions_."

"Our battle is over, Anna," Elsa's face became serious, almost malicious. "It was never real to begin with. I never intended to let you win."

What? "Let me win? What- I could win, Elsa!"

"Even if you had. What would that accomplish? You don't have any power to stop me."

Anna's thoughts ran, trying to grasp the information. Elsa was speaking as if she had read her mind like a book.

As if trying to prove her point - " _no exceptions_ " - magic started flowing from her hands directly into Aurorus skin. The giant flinched and tried to recede, evading the attack. Anna tried to move him, but a sharp growl from three Beartics made her halt. She had almost forgotten they weren't alone.

Aurorus looked down, locking its eyes with Elsa's gaze. Anna felt powerless. Aurorus was an Ice Pokemon. She would lose him to Elsa. There was nothing she could do.

Then, finally, Aurorus lowered its head into Elsa's level. She reached to pet him. But it snorted into her face and turned its muzzle, straightening its neck.

Anna's breath hitched.

Elsa blinked.

Then she started laughing. "He really loves you, Anna! This never happened before."

Anna had absolutely no idea what to make of that reaction, her heart afraid to relax only to drop again the next second.

And Anna wasn't wrong to fear.

Elsa's mirth was short lived. As fast it started, her face became serious. Her brows furrowed and she gave the back to both Pokemon and trainer, walking away back into the arena, to the direction of the dais.

"It was fate that brought you here," Elsa said, her arms pointing at the air, creating flurries that quickly shaped themselves into columns. "One more day and I would have finished the machine. It would rip the earth summoning Regice. I'd join my power with his, and together I'd finish the last step of my plan. After tomorrow the earth will be restored as it needs to be."

Elsa pointed at the dais and conjured a throne of ice. She sat on it crossing her legs.

"This is why I am giving a real, truthful chance now. A single, fair, fight. No tricks, no power. If you win, I promise I shall never finish this machine and I'm going to stop my plans, completely and indefinitely."

"…And you if you win?"

"If I win you'll let me finish my plans." Elsa remained silent for a moment, looking into Anna's eyes. "And you'll help me with what happens after."

"If I win you have to accept what I want." Anna stated, anticipating what her sister was going to say next.

Elsa nodded. "And if I win you have to accept what _I_ want."

It was a bigger wager than it seemed, Anna felt that in her core. There was so much that wasn't being said.

"And, to help you," Elsa raised a regular pokeball, displaying it in her hand. "Doesn't matter what Pokemon you opt to use; I'm using this one."

Anna knew that wasn't actually any benevolence and it offered no real advantage. All she knew was that it wasn't any of the previously used Pokemon by Elsa. Anna herself didn't have much options left. There was, after all, only one Pokemon left she could, or would, use in this situation.

Anna raised her chosen pokeball and nodded. "I accept."

They threw their pokeballs simultaneously.

As soon as the pokeballs opened in midair, a snowstorm erupted shrouding the whole field in snow. Anna shielded her face with one arm. What had happened? She couldn't see a palm in front of her. Wasn't it supposed to be a fair fight? If Elsa wasn't cheating… then what _matter of pokemon_ could it be?

Before long, the storm started to dissipate, calming itself little by little, as if slowly quieted down by force of the wind.

Soon, it had transformed into a quiet flurry. The snowflakes dancing on their fall before gathering at the snow covered floor.

Anna squinted her eyes, the field was now open to her and she could see the fighters. On her side was a elegant fox with a grand mane and nine fluffy tales. Its red eyes glinted with fire.

On the other side was… Another Ninetales, entirely white, with eyes as blue as Arctic ice.

• • • • •

 _ ***Click***_

" _Papa!"_

 _A five-year-old Anna scrambled to get up from the wood floor, almost slipping on sheets of paper filled with arguably painted Pokemon drawings. In all her juvenile brilliance, her talents leaned more towards Picasso than Raphael._

 _A middle aged redhead in a white coat held a covered basket against his chest. He turned his back to the door and closed it pushing with his butt, taking care to not drop the basket in his arms._

 _Elsa looked up from her place at the kitchen table. She marked the page of the storybook she was reading before carefully putting it on the table along with her reading glasses. She let her tiny hands rest still on her lap, waiting for their father to reach the kitchen. While she appeared calm, the waving of her legs denounced her anxiety. Maybe not anxiety. Excitement, perhaps._

 _Anna jumped and ran to hug both of his legs, keeping him from fully entering the kitchen._

" _Hey! Careful, love. I'm holding precious cargo!" he blinked playfully._

" _Papa." Elsa greeted him with a smile, finally abandoning the chair to hug his waist. He carefully balanced the basket in one hand to free the other and ruff at the blond hair._

" _How are my two pearls doing?"_

 _"I'm a diamond now, papa! I don't want to be a pearl. Elsa said they come from Pokemon! " Anna protested puffing her cheeks._

"Sorry, I forgot. But it's a shame… I brought something special home today, but it's top secret… For pearl's eyes only."

 _Anna bristled frustrated "but I'm still a pearl! What is it, what is it?"_

 _He made a shushing noise and pointed with his chin asking for space._  
 _Anna released him and walked a few steps backwards, fidgeting in excitement._  
 _Elsa moved to Anna's side. The eight-year-old seemed more composed than a jumping Anna, but their father knew her body language well enough to tell she was as curious as her younger sister._

 _Their father dropped to his knees and placed the basket carefully on the floor. He brought a finger to his lips asking for silence before carefully removing the white linen._

 _The sisters peeked inside. As if sensing they were being watched, eight fluffy paws stirred while two sets of eyes blinked lazily. Finally, two little mouths yawned and the girls watched in awe as two tufts of fur raised from the basket, one red and one white._

" _Now, girls," their father called to their attention, "a trainer just brought them into my care after she found them. These two are very special, can you tell me why?"_

 _Elsa stared at the two Vulpix of different colors. "Because one of them is a rare shade?"_

 _Their father chuckled a bit. "In a way, yes. Normally you'd be right. Rare shades of Vulpix are white. But in this case it means something different. These two were found in a faraway region. There, all Vulpix are not only white, they're Ice types. Notice how the eye color in this one is blue instead of red?"_

 _Anna gasped in awe, but Elsa's jaw dropped. It was no mystery for anyone that Elsa had an especial liking for Ice Pokemon. Anna reached for the white Vulpix, she could barely hold it in her lap. The Vulpix stared at her in return. The Pokemon seemed to approve her by licking her nose, to Anna's giggling joy._

" _She's so beautiful! And so fluffy!"_

" _But the white one isn't the special one," he said picking the red colored Vulpix. "There is something in that archipelago. There, regardless of origin, all Vulpix are born the same as this white one. All of them." He tapped the nose of the creature and caressed its side, making it squint in delight. "But this fella here managed to escape the phenomena completely. Do you understand why he is so especial? He was born a Fire type in a land where all Vulpix are Ice types. This boy here is important. That's why the trainer brought them for me."_

 _Elsa cocked her head to the side "They're here so you can study them? To understand the pheno-… What happened?"_

 _Their father smiled at her. "Yes. Buuuuut…" he paused as if considering he was doing the right thing. "I figured… You two are too young to be trainers, but old enough to take some responsibility and learn how to take care of your own Pokemon. Do you want to help me?"_

 _The eyes of the girls widened when they understood the implications of their father's words. He was allowing them to choose their first Pokemons!_

 _Anna lost no time. "I want this one! She's so different and cute. I love her, so fluffy and sweet, like, like… marshmallows! Yes! I'm gonna call her Marshmallow!"_

 _Their father seemed a bit distressed watching his daughters._ _In all honesty, he hadn't foreseen Anna would want the regular Alolan Vulpix. He should have predicted that, to Anna's eyes, the white one was the special one, even if to him it was more common than its sibling. He looked worried at Elsa, paying attention to her reaction. It was hard to tell what his older daughter was thinking. She watched her sister with an unreadable expression._  
 _Elsa turned to the Vulpix in his arms and he cautiously offered it to her. She ruffed at the creature's tuft the same way he always ruffed Elsa's hair. Her expression turned softer and the more she felt the fur under her finger, the more a smile crept into the corner of her lips._

" _I'm going to call you Olaf."_ she embraced her new friend.

 _He sighed in relief that his plan hadn't backfired._  
 _Paying attention to the scene in front of him, he realized the girls probably used the same reasoning he had when he made the choice to bring those two Pokemons for the girls. He couldn't help but think the fur of those two Vulpix had almost the same shade of hair as his daughters. He thought they would pick the Pokemon more similar to themselves. Had they chosen the ones that reminded them of their sister?_

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Could it be that? After all those years… Anna would never mistake her posture. She had always been too stiff, even as a pup. It had to be the same Pokemon…. Marshmallow!

The last time Anna had seen her, she was still a Vulpix. The young woman paid more attention to her features. Now that Marshmallow was a Ninetales, her mane and tails were different from Olaf's. They flowed in waves, giving an ethereal feel to them, reflecting its Fairy Typing. Her fur had darkened into a light blue, almost white, while Olaf's fur had lightned form its strong auburn. But the eyes, the eyes remained the same. That cold, serene, icy blue gaze.

But… Something was wrong.

Anna realized that Olaf's side of the arena was brighter, with barely any snow. Yet, the flurry covered the whole hall; most of the floor was hidden under a white blanket. Olaf's Drought should have cancelled Marshmallow's Snow Warning. It made no sense to Anna.

Despite that, she knew she had the advantage. Elsa's Ninetales Typing and movesets favored Anna's Ninetales. But, the Ice Ninetales was faster.

"Marshmallow, use Aurora Veil."

Marshmallow howled, shaking its fur. The stands let out thousands of tiny ice shards that, hovering in air, reflected light causing a rainbow light effect.

"Olaf, use Flamethrower!"

Olaf opened its mouth, gathering a small energy ball that erupted in a torrent of fire. The flames hit the Ice Ninetales badly. The poor Pokemon fell on its belly at the attack. She was scorched and Anna could see the damage was high. Yes! She wouldn't lose the advantage.

Anna scanned Elsa's face. She was uneasy that she couldn't find a trace of worry in her sister. Elsa's expression was perfectly neutral.

"Marshmallow, use Attract."

The Ice fox's legs shook as it tried to get up, letting out a weak cry. Anna could see Olaf felt guilty. The two Pokemon knew each other since birth. They grew up playing together, learning together… Like she had with Elsa.

Marshmallow shook its long, fluffy mane to the side as it stood, batting her eyelashes passively. Then she turned around, showing her back to Olaf and flattened her chest against the floor, while raising her hind quarters and letting her tails standing straight up, displaying… displaying her puckered lady parts.

Anna gasped and covered her mouth in surprise, awfully aware she was red as an tomato. But the worst was that when she checked at Olaf, he was obviously infatuated, with his ears stiff in attention and his tails erect in tension. He could barely hold his position in the arena, instead of running at Marshmallow to… to…

A trap! Like hell it was a fair fight! Olaf had always liked Marshmallow, maybe a bit too much. Elsa had planned this. In an one on one battle, Anna wouldn't be able to switch to another Pokemon and nullify the effect.

"Elsa! You did this on purpose! You picked this move knowing it would affect Olaf more than normal!"

Anna could see a smirk showing in the corner of the lips of her sister and mirth glinting on her eyes.

"All is fair in love and war, Anna. Besides, I did nothing illegal."

Elsa couldn't hold it anymore and covered her face with a hand to hide the full blown smile.

Dammit! Anna clenched her fists. However… Elsa was right. She had done nothing illegal.

"Olaf, use Iron Tail!"

The Fire Ninetales shook its head, and advanced to attack, jumping and curling in the air into a spin. All nine of his tails hardened around his body for the ending move. Anna sighed in relief, Olaf had obeyed her!

Anna cheered internally thinking she had won, but her joy was short-lived. Marshmallow jumped to the side at the last second, avoiding the attack completely. No!

As Olaf unfurled to land, Marshmallow opened its nine tails. A strong wind started to blow and the flurry quickly became a blizzard.

Olaf was caught by surprise in the middle of the storm. He couldn't respond anymore as his legs grew colder, his body starting to freeze.

Olaf had been hurt, but the damage wasn't the issue. In a streak of bad luck, the Blizzard had frozen Olaf and he wouldn't be able to use any attack. But that wasn't possible. He shouldn't be able to thaw because the arena had sun! Maybe if he used a fire attack… Anna tried ordering Olaf, but he didn't move. He didn't even try to thaw. He stared lovingly at Marshmallow while she indulged at his attention.

It was happening again. Anna hugged herself, feeling like she was doomed to repeat the past.

• • • • • • • • •

 _Anna ran into the forest. The red Vulpix ran right after her, his tongue sticking out of his mouth in his best impersonation of a dog. Not that he knew he was impersonating a dog. He was just unnaturally excited for a fox._

 _The young girl stopped as she reached a glade. She held her weight against her knees, panting and sweating. "I think we did it, Olaf." Anna beamed. "I can't believe we did it! I finally fooled her!"_

" _Whom have you fooled?"_

 _Anna froze as she heard the voice of her sister._

 _Elsa was sitting cross legged on a rock with a book at her lap and Marshmallow gracefully waiting by her side. She tilted her head and gave Anna a depreciative stare through the glasses framing her face._

 _How had Elsa found her?_

" _You can't control him yet, Anna."_

" _How can you know that? I was about to start training with him!"_

 _Elsa shook her head. "Controlling a Pokemon that isn't yours has more to do with the trainer than the Pokemon. It doesn't matter how many times you run away to train with him. Olaf won't obey unless you grow as a trainer."_

 _Anna groaned. "And how can I grow as a trainer if I don't train?"_

 _The older sister sighed disappointed. "I meant growing as a person, Anna. You're too immature. You shouldn't come here alone. It's dangerous."_

" _I'm nine! Almost old enough to be a trainer. I'm as mature as I should be. How mature you think you are anyway? You're not better than me! You talk about me, but you shouldn't have come here either."_

" _I had to come, because you're reckless and I knew you'd run here as soon as I turned my back!" Elsa glared at Anna, her body language unmistakably sending the message Anna hated the most:_ 'Yes, I'm better than you.'

 _That was too much. Anna couldn't stand it. Tears threatened to spill from her teal eyes. "It doesn't matter if you're old enough to be a trainer! You aren't a real trainer, just like me. You_ aren't better _than me!_

 _Can't you see all I want is for you to look at me?_

 _Anna sprinted back home, so her sister wouldn't see the tears running down her face._

 _Elsa's heart dropped and she hugged herself. Anna looked so heartbroken. Both Vulpix looked at her pitifully, wanting to console the human, but not knowing what to do._  
 _As Elsa found herself alone, the world started to shrink. She felt small and vulnerable. Frost started to gather at her feet._

 _Anna was right. It was too much._

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"You didn't choose that move because of Olaf," Anna slowly thought out loud. "You chose it because of _me_."

"Anna… I always thought what I'd do if I saw you again." Elsa put her hand inside her pocket. "And now that you're here, actually here in front of me… I realized I cannot let you go- No matter what. I couldn't afford to lose."

"You didn't even use Marshmallow as a real partner did you? You kept her hidden like a decorative pet, waiting for this battle."

Elsa smiled ruefully. "Not at first. Eventually, I realized I couldn't stand seeing her get hurt… But looking at her would hurt me." Elsa paused, fidgeting with something inside the pocket. "Anna, I decided to live with the consequences of what I had to do. I knew you would hate me. But now…"

Then, Elsa ran her hand through her hair and pulled something out of her pocket. She held it firmly and hugged herself. The gestures were so, so familiar. At that moment, seeing Elsa display the same quirks she had since she was a child, Anna was unable to see the adult in front of her. All she could see was her sister as a child, vulnerable and lost, as if nothing had changed between them. As if the time had never passed.

"You just… You have to believe me. I can't explain how, I'm not sure it can even be explained." Elsa paused, biting her lip. "It was actually me, on that night. I saw you, and you were so small, and I hurt you… But I swear to you, I didn't kill our father! Please… It's… I have seen the future, Anna. Maybe one day you will understand, but for now… You have to trust me."

Elsa straightened her palm, and Anna could see what it was. Glinting, slightly burnt, the pearl on necklace she had picked for Elsa.

"You kept it." Anna's eyes widened. "You actually kept it with you for so long?"

Elsa gave Anna a sad smile. "I wish. It wasn't that long for me. Around two years ago."

Anna felt dizzy. "Do you have any idea how… overwhelming it is? First you have powers, now this and father… What actually happened that day…?"

Suddenly, Anna heard a whine and looked back at the opposing Pokemon. She was about to lose. She realized Marshmallow stared at Olaf, she was about to hypnotize him. Ninetales are almost psychic Pokemon, after all. Then she understood, finally, that it was never a Pokemon battle. It was an emotional fight between two sisters. Two trainers fighting; the Pokemons merely reflections of the strength of their minds. That was, after all, what Pokemon battles truly meant at their core.

• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •

 _Anna pushed a few branches aside, returning from the trail with firewood. She was doing the customary visual check when she noticed Olaf sitting at the top of a rock. She walked over to him and laid flat on her back by his side._

 _The creamy Ninetales kept quiet, eyes fixed at the sky, looking at nothing and everything. Anna tried to keep looking at him, but she couldn't. Instead she turned her gaze to the open sky. The nights in the wild were nothing like the ones in the city._

 _In nights like these, moonless and with no cloud in sight, it was like watching an ocean of stars. Rivers of light flowing into the infinite universe._ _She barely noticed when Olaf decided to rest his head in her stomach._ _She idly patted his long fur, intertwining her fingers in the strands, while holding her hand over her chest. She knew how he felt. In nights like these her heart ached like his did._

" _I miss them too."_

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Anna's heart clenched and she fell to her knees. She had lost. Even before the battle had started, she had already lost. Anna knew, deep inside her soul, that she didn't want to win.

The blonde raised from her ice seat, walking over to Anna. All the Ice Pokemon gathered in a circle around the two women, framing the scene. She wriggled her hands in the air, conjuring two viper shaped ice constructs. The translucent Seviper and Serperior snaked themselves around Anna, wrapping her body and locking her in place.

Elsa placed a hand on top of her sister's head and caressed lightly while Anna sobbed, the tears starting to run down her cheeks.

The older sister released a violet oyster Pokemon from its pokeball. The three vanished into thin air, the Cloyster silently and dutifully teleporting them away.


	4. Interlude

Let's pray that Disney will make good use of Frozen in the future.

So, yeah, last chapter was somewhat the ending. In case anyone gets confused, this history was already written before I started posting it. Next chapter is the last one, the Epilogue. I blame my Betas if there are still too many typos ;)

* * *

 **Interlude**

• • • • • • • • • • •

 _A white fluffy tail graciously swept from one side to another as the creature waited. She blinked her blue eyes looking at her human. Well, one of her humans. The human called Elsa was searching something under a log._

 _The Vulpix wasn't sure if she liked this place. The nice, fresh air of the mountain felt good in her nostrils. There was just so much to smell; it made her happy. She liked the weather here better. However, she wasn't fond of all the moss and mud getting in between the nails of her paws. It was uncomfortable and hard to clean. She really couldn't decide if she liked the place or not._

 _Her human breathed in relief, holding something in her hands. It was a string with something geometrical, transparent and shiny. It reminded her of glass, maybe ice. It was so pretty. She wagged her tail. The preteen patted her head caressing her fur._

" _I'm so glad it's still here. I was afraid someone could have found it, but with Anna around it's impossible to hide it in home," Elsa explained to her._

" _Vuuul," she agreed._

 _So that's what it was. It was one of those things humans wore dangling around their necks. She didn't like the idea of those, how they mean you belong to a human, but if humans were okay belonging to other humans who was she to think anything of it?_

 _She sniffed._  
 _Wait._  
 _Wait, what's that? That smell…_

 _She perked up her hears, listening. There was a crackling noise. She felt it, the heat. She knew what this smell was!_

 _Marshmallow bristled raising her tail and wailed, trying to warn the human._

 _Elsa seemed to have caught on her message because the human raised from the ground and looked around, apprehensive._

 _They turned to the same direction._  
 _Smoke was coming from the direction of the town. Marshmallow saw the worry in the face of her human. She felt it too. Olaf…!_

" _No, no… The town… It's… Papa… Anna!"_

 _Elsa started to run and the Vulpix followed her closely. They jumped through rocks and Earth, dodged branches and decayed logs, snaking the shortest path back home. But they didn't make far._

 _In no time the fire was on them. Every new path only led to wall of trees burning into their own demise. Marshmallow realized their situation before her human did. They should stop worrying with the town and start worrying about themselves. Soon they were surrounded by fire. She moved in front of her human and breathed, trying to put out the fire and clear a path with Icy Wind. It wasn't working. She exhausted herself and the smoke was only getting thicker._

 _Both females started coughing, fearing for the worst. There had to be a way to get her human out of here… Any way… Something, anything! She used Mist to buy them time, to keep away the heat and the smoke._

 _This time it was her human who realized it first._

 _They weren't going to make it._

 _Olaf… She wouldn't see Olaf, nor Anna, nor the professor ever again… Anna. Anna had been with her since her first memories. Marshmallow looked at Elsa and she was freighted. The human fell to her knees and she went to her side. Her Mist was starting to fade. There was nothing else she could do…_

 _Would it really end like this?_ _She only hoped her brother would have more luck than she did. Maybe he could even save Anna… Maybe…_

" _No, no, no!"_

 _She heard a scream. At first it was a scream. She looked at Elsa. The human was crying on the floor, lying on her knees, the tears raining down her face full of scratches from trying to fight against the woods._ _Then she finally realized. She barely realized, as used as she was to the cold, but she should have noticed the heat had receded._

 _Ice. Everything was covered in ice. It had spread from Elsa, freezing everything around them. A snowflake hovered near the top of her nose._

 _She had seen the human doing that before. But not so strong, not like this. Elsa seemed to be surprised and scared. The thirteen year old raised from the dirt and snow with wobbly legs._

" _Marshmallow. We, we have to go back. I- maybe I can…"_

 _They barely even moved. Something was wrong. Very wrong. There wasn't a single sound… of anything. Not a branch, nor the wind, nor even the fire. The world itself seemed to have stilled, except the two of them. Time itself seemed frozen._

 _Then she heard it and her head snapped in the direction of the sound. A mighty pokemon was opening a path in the frozen fire, approaching them with long, wide blue hoofs. She had never seen any creature as big as this._

 _Finally its head came in view, along with with its full quadrupedal body. Its back had a metallic fin and a chest plate protected its front. Two horns ran parallel to its elongated head. A set of red eyes stared down at them from the top of its five meters of height._

" _Dialga…" Elsa breathed._

 _The Pokemon gave a slightly nod in confirmation._

" _No, child," his voice boomed in their heads. "It wasn't me. It was you."_

" _What? No, it's impossible. I'm … Whatever I am, I only freeze things… I can't control time!"_

 _He slightly shook its huge head. "You do not understand your role yet in this world. With time, you will._

 _Come with me, child. You shall understand what truly happened today. The reason behind the world's collapse. The clash of dimensions that is tearing both worlds apart."_

" _Come- with you?" Elsa seemed to get out of her stupor, "no, no, I have to save Anna! The town-"_

 _Cutting her words, time seemed to resume. The fire started to roar again, engulfing their world with sound, heat and smoke. Elsa and Marshmallow coughed when their ears ringed with a explosion coming from the direction of the village._

 _Elsa ran and climbed a rock that allowed her to see Arendelle down bellow. Marshmallow followed her. Both of them saw giant spikes of ice were the town had once been._

 _Snow started to fall and melt in the flames. Marshmallow's heart dropped. No, it was too late. What happened? It couldn't have been Elsa-_

" _But you already have saved her, child," Dialga interrupted her thoughts. "Down there, there you are. You have saved your sister."_

" _What are you saying? That's impossible! I'm here with you!"_

" _Are you really? Look inside of your heart. Do you feel like I am lying?"_

 _The Vulpix looked up at the face of her human. Blue eyes were wide in astonishment. Or was it comprehension?_

" _You do know- You do know what I am."_

 _Dialga nodded again. "And your purpose."_

 _Elsa lowered her head as if thinking. Her hands fidgeted before closing into fists. She looked behind and admired what had remained of Arendelle one last time._

" _Take me with you," her human said with certainty and a confidence she rarely saw in the girl._

 _Dialga raised its head, and with a flash they vanished from this world._

 _Marshmallow was certain she never had a day as stressful in her short life._


	5. Epilogue

˙ʎǝusᴉp oʇ sƃuolǝq uǝzoɹℲ

In the AN I explain what the f*** the name of this fic is about.

Here's the promised smut. Honestly, if you don't want to read porn, despite all my warnings that there would be smut, just skip this epilogue entirely; it doesn't give the answers you seek (probably).

* * *

 **EPILOGUE**

The first rays of sunlight graced her face, warming her skin. Anna blinked lazily. How long had it been? She couldn't tell.

Anna looked through the glass wall into the world down below. White. White as far as her eyes could see. It had been like this for a few years now. She had gotten used to that relatively new world the same way she got used to the thrum under her feet and the constant low sound of the engines.

She had learned to be fond of this new world. The snow blanket made the mountain tops and fields shine in a special way - mainly as it was now, with the sunrise clashing against the shadows.

As the scene in front of her changed with the movement of the blimp, she noticed why today looked especially bright. _Somebody_ was working in this area today. She followed the trail of sparks and small veins of green to find where Xerneas was. Its body glowing, energy flowing from the horns down into the earth. Like a tree taking roots, grass painted green lines in the cold white canvas. Bits of warmer colors started popping out in the middle of the green, little flowers that would become plants and new trees. Soon, this whole terrain was going to put a rainbow to shame.

Movement from behind attracted her attention. She turned her chin over her shoulder to look inside of the ship and saw that some recently hatched Ice Sandshrews had just learned how to curl into a ball. The babies were rolling away while their Ice Sandslash mother ran after them.  
She couldn't help but smile at the scene.

"Someone woke up in a good mood?"

Anna turned to look at the direction of the voice. Elsa was leaning against the doorframe, the jacket of her suit was open revealing her cleavage and… Nothing else to hinder Anna's view of those endless legs… that were getting closer with purposeful strides.

"You're back…" Anna stated mildly, planning how to approach the subject of Elsa's clothing.

Elsa walked over and placed her hands on the hips of her sister. The hold forced Anna to stare straight ahead of her, into the window. In the distance she could the see the Great North Mountain where Regice now resided. Elsa rested her chin on the crook of Anna's neck, humming low.

"Did you sleep well?"

Anna half sighed half moaned when Elsa kissed her neck. Her skin was red, marred with bite marks all over the extension of her neck down to her uncovered breasts. As her skin burned, Anna became all too aware to the fact she was chained and stark naked in the middle of a cold room. Her arms held part of the weight of her body; her feet leaving the floor every time she squirmed from Elsa's touches.

Anna had slept exactly where she was, hanging naked in a cold room. She answered with a nod.

Elsa hummed her approval and traced the curve of Anna's waist, travelling up and down with feather soft touches. She pressed her breasts harder against Anna's back, making Anna warmer from the friction of skin with skin, the tips of her hard nipples. Elsa held Anna's chin and tilted her face so her sister could properly look at her. Anna obliged the unspoken command, staring at Elsa.

Elsa licked her lips. "I can never tire of looking at your eyes this up close." Elsa traced Anna's face, her fingertips travelled from ear to ear, over the bridge of her nose, following the path of freckles. "I remember, when we were kids… I fell in love with your eyes first. A green ocean of unbridled joy." Anna felt Elsa's forehead touching her own. She had no option but to lose herself in those lake deep blue eyes. "But as much as I enjoy them…" Just like that the contact was gone and Anna's vision was robbed of her when a black blindfold covered her eyes. "I have a surprise."

"Elsa!" Anna smirked, rather skeptical if that was actually necessary. "I doubt there's any surprise. You're only making up an excuse."

"Perhaps," Elsa replied in a tone that sounded suspicious. Anna couldn't see Elsa's expression or she would be able to tell right away if her sister was lying or not.

Anna held her breath when she felt a pull at her hair. She interweaved her fingers in the strands, drowning herself into the fresh smell of the copper bangs. Anna could feel her sister's breath. The heat coming from Elsa.

"Anna… I really love your hair. It's so soft."

Every now and then Elsa would say how much she envied Anna's hair. How it would match with her turquoise eyes in the rarest of combinations. Anna couldn't make herself believe it. Not when she had always awaken with the mane of a Luxray full of static while Elsa's hair was tame and elegant as ever.

Elsa held her sister's head firm in place with an insistent grip on her hair. She was loosening the braids, but mostly she was directing, commanding her sister. Anna obeyed and angled her neck, offering her marred skin. Elsa nibbled on her earlobe, travelling down with cold lips and sucking at the pressure points. Anna felt her blood being pulled into her skin by the pressure to create another hickey.

Anna gaped in silent protest when her legs went weak as her body started to get warmer. As soon as her lips parted she felt two tentative fingers invading her mouth, keeping her from fully closing it again. Anna squirmed with the taste of her sister's skin on her tongue. She knew what Elsa wanted. She knew she could bite down on those fingers and retrieve some control. Instead Anna closed her lips around the digits, suckling the knuckles. The reaction was instantaneous. Elsa moaned on her ear, sucking harder on her skin.

Anna allowed her jaw to slacken a bit as Elsa eased her fingers, in and out in a pumping motion. Her sister's hips bucked against her and she felt Elsa's lower blond patch of hair against her ass. Anna could feel the arousal flowing out of her sister the more she licked around the fingers and sucked them in. Elsa started panting in the same rhythm of their slurping sounds. Deprived of her vision, everything felt heightened to Anna. Her dark world had resumed to feeling, tasting and hearing. She had no option but to focus on that lewd sound without her vision giving other things to distract her. "Oh, Arceus. Anna… You're perfect, your mouth is perfect." Elsa abruptly extricated her hand with a slurping sound and used the wetness to explore Anna's lips from the outside. Somehow that was worse for Anna, sending electric jolts over her body.

"Your lips are perfect. Your plump rosy petals, putting all flowers in the world to shame." Elsa pulled harder on Anna's hair, digging her teeth into the crook of her sister's neck. Anna screamed in a mixture of pleasure and plain. Her legs clenched and her wrists hurt as the unconsciously fought against the shackles. Her chest heaved, raising her body from the floor. Elsa supported her, gripping at her hips with the now free and moist hand. The saliva there was now cold, making Anna shiver remembering how the room was still freezing and how hot she herself was. "But I love them more because they are the source of your voice. Your beautiful angelic voice." Elsa stated her point by slapping at Anna's hind cheeks and coaxing a deep moan out of her. "Because when I make you sing, it's like making a siren sing."

Elsa released her hair and gripped her butt with both hands. She paused there, in this awkward position. Anna knew Elsa well enough to know the look that had to be in Elsa's face. Her sister was probably biting her own lower lip, contemplating either to slap her as she was or lay her on the floor to be properly spanked. In the end Elsa did neither, releasing Anna.

Anna realized she didn't like this at all. Without touch or heat she was truly blind. Her dark world felt too cold and lonely. She couldn't hear where Elsa was. She felt suddenly abandoned and started to fidget in the shackles, seeking any change, prompt any source of comfort.

She was flooded with relief when Elsa hugged her from behind, renewing their contact. Even if she didn't voice her discomfort she knew Elsa felt it. The warmth provided the comfort she sought and she sighed in pleasure and relief. Her sister held the warm embrace for a while until her hands started travelling. They drew curious patterns on her ribs, almost tickling her. They finally, and suddenly, ended on her breasts in a strong grip. Her sister groped her harshly, spinning and pulling her nipples on opposite directions.

"Are you going to sing for me?"

Anna nodded, bobbing her head up and down, saliva slithering down her chin as she purposefully made more noises than she normally would.

Elsa moaned on her ear, her arousal visibly increasing. Her sister started chanting her name. "Ahhh… Anna, Anna…" Elsa swallowed dry, as if out of a trance, and moved her hands away from her breasts to the valley between them. Anna froze like an animal feeling the shift in the air. She could hear Elsa, feel her breath. Feel her strong heart beating like mad against her back. They paused like this, feeling each other. "But from all the beauty you own, that you were blessed with… They pale in comparison with your heart. A heart full of love and joy. A heart that always forgives…" Anna felt the fingertip pressing her sternum, drawing little soothing circles. Anna squirmed. She was lost, she had no idea what was coming next… Until a hand groped her copper mound, feeling the heat on those soft outer lips under the curls.

Anna was in the dark, but she could see it in her mind. Elsa's half lidded eyes watching all the subtle movements of her body while her head travelled down to kiss, to meet lips with lips. Anna couldn't help but smile at the memory of when she first saw that expression. Merely thinking about it made her feel the wetness running down her thighs.

The lips touched in a soft kiss. Anna felt a jolt run her body pleasantly at the contact. She looked down by reflex even if she couldn't see anything, trying to imagine the way Elsa was looking at her. Oh, Arceus. She felt the tip of Elsa's tongue slowly travelling north. She moaned when Elsa's lips encased her hard clit and sucked. Elsa left her and then… And then nothing. Anna held her breath and waited. Nothing.

"Elsa! You can't stop now!"

"I can't?" Anna could practically _hear_ the smirk on Elsa's face.

"Please, Elsa! You can't tease me like that and leave me _hanging_. I need more!"

"And why is that?"

"Because-" Anna swallowed, knowing where this was supposed to go, what Elsa needed. "Because I'm your whore."

Suddenly Elsa's hand was on her lower patch again and the other was on her face, gripping her chin and puffing her mouth. "Is that so?" Anna felt more than heard, Elsa's approval in her tone; her heat increasing along with her arousal. Elsa pinched her firmly.

"You're what? Could you repeat that?

"I'm your whore. I'm all yours to do as you please, Elsa!"

Fast like lightning Elsa ceased all contact. Dexterous hands lifted Anna's body, freeing her shackles out of the hook in the chain. With her hands still restrained by the shackles, Anna felt herself being lifted into Elsa's arms. She was tossed carelessly and fell on her belly over something soft. Probably the mattress they had on the floor; they had forgone a bed ages ago.

Anna let out a huff as the air left her lungs from the abrupt fall. She barely had any time to move when Elsa was over her, forcing her bound arms straight at the direction of her legs and pushing her face against the mattress. Anna laid flat with barely any room to breathe. She was forced to turn her head to the side to search for more oxygen. Elsa's hand forced her thorax down, and without her arms to brace her, her boobs were being crushed by her own weight. The angle didn't allow Anna to move her arms in any way. She felt way more defenseless than when she was hanging. There at least she had more freedom of movement.

Anna tried to lay completely down, but Elsa didn't let her. Her sister hoisted her hips into the air and forced her to kneel, displaying a full view of her hind. Anna's heartbeat quickened at the submissive position. There, with her intimacy exposed like a dog in heat, Anna felt like she was offering all her holes to her sister. She swallowed dry, awfully aware that her arousal was showing. She could feel the moisture starting to run down her thighs.

"Oh, Anna." Elsa gripped Anna's ass with both hands, spreading the cheeks to reveal Anna's core. She gave a playful lick all the way from her sister's clit up to her asshole. Anna gave a start at the contact. Heat spread over her, pooling between her legs. Anna felt her inner walls clench with need. She tried closing her thighs, but Elsa didn't let her.

Elsa released Anna's head and she took the opportunity to move her arms and brace herself on her elbows. Elsa didn't seem to object, as she didn't stop her sister. Anna had to admit she was starting to become anxious and needy. The promise of Elsa's tongue was irresistible for her and the teasing was starting to become too much.

"Elsa… Please… I need you."

Elsa hummed in approval, kissing and biting Anna's rear while teasing her inner lips with her fingers. That only made it all worse to Anna, she needed some more direct attention… She noticed she wasn't going to get what she expected when Elsa started moving her knuckles over her entrance, wetting her fingers. Anna's breath hitched, Elsa was…

She let out a loud, needy, not entirely unsurprised moan when she felt Elsa's fingertips prying her womanhood open. It wasn't what she hoped for, but it surely seemed to be what she needed because her body vibrated in approval. Two lean fingers pushed in, probing her folds; they got inside way too easily. It was practiced ease, Elsa knew what she was doing. Her core clenched and she gripped Elsa's fingers, welcoming them in. Elsa understood her so well. Played inside her intimacy like a long term owner. Anna felt like she belonged to her sister.

"Who owns this pussy?"

Sometimes Anna had the impression Elsa really could hear her mind.

"You, my pussy belongs to you."

Just like that Elsa went all the way in, curling and twisting like she followed a map she knew by memory.

Anna's jaw slacked, the pressure was building inside her, electric jolts travelled all over her body every time Elsa pushed harder in the right way. She felt the sweat running down her forehead even with the cold. "Elsa!"

Her sister started pumping inside in a steady rhythm, focusing less and less in caressing and more in getting Anna out of her mind. Anna's mouth seemed undecided between drooling or going dry.

Elsa pushed Anna's head back against the mattress and laid by her side, kissing along her back, biting and reinforcing the marks, all the while without losing speed. Their heads touched, Elsa breathing on her ear.

"You're my what?"

"I'm your whore!"

Elsa swapped her hold and gripped a fistful of hair directly at the base of her scalp.

"You're what?!"

"I'm your whore!"

Elsa passed a leg over her back, abandoning her sideway position to fully mount Anna. She could feel all the pressure on her, her sister's breasts crushed against her shoulder blades. Elsa latched herself on Anna's nape lapping at her sweat, generally driving Anna crazy.

"Whose whore are you?!"

Anna swallowed, knowing how their game went.

"I'm- I'm the whore of my sister!"

Elsa groaned over Anna and pumped with renewed vigour. Anna barely could keep herself from being dragged out of the mattress. Anna could hardly moan, she was out of breath, her inner pressure building while her mouth hang open. There was just… that… Something Elsa could do inside her. Anna had no idea if that has Elsa's magic of what, but when Elsa was extremely aroused like this, the lean fingers would reach her sweet core in _wonderful_ ways. Anna angled herself and raised her hips to allow the best access she could manage with Elsa pinning her down like a dam in heat. There was some, sparkle, something Elsa did with her fingers that would bring Anna into the worst kind of bliss. She was trapped in the endless abyss of pleasure before the orgasm. She was so, so close, and yet she couldn't reach it. It was desperately maddening and Anna was never sure if she liked or hated it. But at times she really thought Elsa wanted to break her, make her go insane.

Anna started chanting Elsa's name in an unconscious attempt to earn the peak she desperately needed. Elsa gripped at her copper curls, barely close enough to feel something but not quite there.

"My little sister wants to come?" Anna could feel it in Elsa's voice. Her older sister was on the brink of breaking with arousal, it fueled Elsa in such a way that instead of seeking release she threw all the tension she needed to come at Anna.

Anna clenched her teeth, her walls sucking on Elsa's fingers seeking more friction. She bucked without any coordination trying to make Elsa's taunting hand actually touch her clit. Anna groaned out of frustration, feelings herself caught right outside the border of paradise. It was the best and the worst kind of pleasure. She didn't want it to end, but she needed it to end. She needed Elsa to make her come desperately. Bound like she was she couldn't do it herself. She was at her sister's mercy.

"Elsa… Elsa! It's too good, I can't-Fuck-fuck-me-harder-touch-me-please."

Anna stilled as her last remains of sanity told her she was close to getting what she wanted when Elsa shifted, stopping her pumping to spread her entrance instead.

"Y-your bitch wants to come."

"My bitch wants to come?" Elsa breathed on her ear in the most wonderful way, widening her dilated walls to insert two more fingers. Anna jolted at the new pleasure. "Then come my little sister." Elsa resumed fucking her, taking care to rub on her folds the right way every time she went in and out. Anna moaned, growled and drooled awfully aware of the insistent pull at her scalp, the teeth marring her skin, the hand so close to- Elsa finally lowered her other hand, pressing hard in circles. Anna let out an earthshaking cry, feeling herself overloaded with pleasure as Elsa rode down her orgasm.

Anna was completely spent as she felt herself spilling the proof of her pleasure all over Elsa's hand. Her sister hummed joyfully feeling Anna's juices still inside her. "Oh my, always the squirter." Elsa teased Anna while removing herself from her sister's back. Despite the mocking tone, there was something else in her voice.

Elsa let her be, panting and tired with her hips in the air. Faster than Anna wished, Elsa removed her hand. Anna didn't like it, despite being sore as she was. She disliked the feeling of emptiness, the lack of contact immersed in darkness as she was. But she didn't have time to brood. Before she realized, Elsa was on her again, turning her. She heard a slurping sound and soon felt lips on her own. Elsa took advantage of her lack of resistance and deepened the kiss. It had been their first kiss of the day and Anna hadn't realized how much she needed it. She gave in greedily realizing she knew that taste. Elsa probably had sucked the fingers clean before kissing her… Anna could picture it perfectly, she felt frustrated that she didn't get to watch _that_. She loved the lewd look of pleasure Elsa would give her. "Elsa! That's not fair. I wanted to watch."

"It's not fair." Elsa agreed. "I'm not fair," she continued crawling on Anna. Her voice was shaky and husky from arousal. Without warning heat and moisture enveloped Anna's existence. She couldn't breath. She tried inhaling and went dizzy, her thighs clenching and her mouth going dry despite just getting out of a gargantuan orgasm.

Fuck, Elsa was so damn hot. She wanted to have her hands free just so she could fill them with flesh. Precious, gorgeous ivory flesh. Elsa grinded against her nose, her chin. Anna was stuck in a sensorial paradise, her world resumed to her sister's needy pussy. She accepted everything that was offered to her, sticking out her tongue and reaching as deep as she could. Elsa bucked on her, Anna pictured perfectly the way Elsa had to be throwing her head back in pleasure, arching like a cat while she moaned. How Elsa rode on Anna's face rubbing her red nub with her own hand and pinching a nipple. She wanted so hard to be able to communicate, ask those things. To just be lewd. But she wouldn't trade what she was doing for the world. Elsa tasted like nectar, her goddess generously giving her eternal life, even if just for this moment.

Her sister finally came, giving her more and more to drink, up to the point where she almost chocked. Anna was hot and high, swallowing and lapping blindly at anything she could reach. Elsa panted above her, ridding down the last aftershocks of her orgasm, leaking into her mouth. She finally lifted allowing Anna to have free access to air again and joined their sweaty bodies in an embrace, licking clean some of her essence out of Anna. Her hands were still shaking when she removed the blindfold. Anna greedily took in the view of her sister. Elsa was the most beautiful woman in the world, especially in the messy state that she was. Extremely flushed, plump lips, chest heaving and strands sticking out of place in her otherwise flawless hair.

"Anna, I'm sorry for that… You were so hot and wonderful. I felt so horny. I felt crazy… I'd have stopped if you asked, I shouldn't have done that."

Anna beamed at Elsa. "Everything is all right, Elsa. It was amazing. I would have let you know if I didn't want to do it."

Elsa still seemed troubled, but more at ease. She gasped as if she had forgotten something, starting to fumble with Anna's shackles. "Do you want me to-"

"No." Anna hastily moved away from arm's reach. "I- It's okay, I'm fine. I just don't want to take them off right now, okay?"

Elsa nodded and rested her chin on Anna's shoulder. Back when they had first started being more intimate, she had no idea Anna would like being restrained so much. It almost felt like Elsa accidentally created a little sexual monster. The cutest redheaded monster of all.

 _Elsa watched the land around her one last time. They wouldn't walk over it again any time soon. She honestly had no idea how long it would take. She paid attention to the way the snow fell, how it felt under her feet. How was it to see the mountains from this vantage point._

 _She finished climbing the stairs into the blimp and looked behind her. Down on the ground a Nidoking and a Nidoqueen administrated the Pokemons that had to go in last. Climbing the first steps of the stairs she saw her sister, along with her two permanent guards, a Serperior and a Seviper made of ice. The two serpents floated around Anna like two eels swimming in a protective circle. The face of her sister was completely neutral. Anna knew those alive automatons were more a barrier to trap her than any real guard. It was necessary. Elsa just couldn't trust Anna. Her sister was not in any real danger, but she doubted Anna wasn't planning anything. She'd have caught the girl doing double takes more than once when she'd been alone. Elsa couldn't believe Anna was okay with any of what Elsa did._

 _The older sister walked inside to check everything before they departed for the last time. Her expectation was a minimum of an year airborne. She had so much to do…_

 _Elsa sighed relaxing amidst the hot vapor. She was so tired. She always knew the first days would be bad, but she didn't know they'd be so exhausting. She caught movement at the corner of her eye and saw the single Torkoal stretch its neck languidly to reach for another piece of coal. The creature munched with as much hurry as a Slowpoke, without even caring to move from his sleeping position. He finished and yawned, curling his neck back into his body, going back to sleep. His shell sizzled and shone a light red before letting out mini jets of pressurized water. Hot steam took over the wood panels of the sauna obscuring Elsa's vision. She closed her eyes and relaxed._

 _As the steam started to fade, Elsa heard the door open. She started and looked ahead to see Anna clad in nothing except a towel with her perpetual ice watch guards in tow, floating around her. The girl leaned against the doorframe sending a clear voiceless message: 'your guards are going to melt if I stay here. Are you going to shoo me away or what?'_

 _Elsa sighed and waved the two snakes away. The beings looked at each other and obeyed without any further ado, leaving the sisters alone._

 _Anna walked inside and tried to sit beside Elsa, but her sister stopped her. While Anna was still standing, Elsa grasped both of Anna's hands behind her back and created a shackle of ice._

" _I can't trust you."_

 _Anna didn't seem to object, merely glaring at Elsa, with a wisp of a smirk in the corner of her mouth. Elsa watched as Anna continued moving, the towel slipping from her body without Anna's hands to keep it up there. The younger girl sat cross-legged at the wood bench as if nothing much was happening. Elsa was sure she went red. Anna was clearly provoking her. "What do you want?"_

" _I can't stay at the same place as you?"_

" _Of course you can, but you wouldn't come here for nothing."_

" _What if I have? Can't I just want to relax at the sauna?"_

" _And I just happened to be here?"_

 _Anna grinned. "Exactly."_

 _Elsa groaned and sat in defeat. Something was nagging at the back of her mind. Anna was up to no good. She decided to risk and glance to the side. Anna sat unceremoniously with an awful posture. Elsa would admonish that in her own mind if she wasn't too distracted by her sister's legs. Anna tapped one foot in the air, her legs crossed exposing all the expanse of skin of her creamy thighs. But what troubled Elsa the most was imagining that, if she angled her head any differently, she'd be able to see the hair between-… Elsa turned her face straight ahead. She shouldn't be thinking these things. Anna was provoking her, that's all, it didn't mean anything- Elsa flinched when she felt something brushing against her. Anna was facing the other way, so Elsa couldn't see her expression, but Anna was deliberately trying to touch Elsa._

 _Elsa moved away, switching places. Anna merely followed, but now she actually leaned on the bench. Since Anna's arms were bound behind her back, in that position her breasts were fully at display._

 _Elsa closed her eyes. "Anna, you don't know what you want."_

" _Elsa, I remember."_

 _What? "What? What do you remember?"_

 _Anna moved closing the distance between her and Elsa. Elsa fixed her face forward, afraid to see more than she would be able to handle. Anna was so close she could feel her body heat despite the steam. Anna's lips almost brushed her ear, but never touched. Elsa was distressed by the ghost contact, like a magnet, so close to her. She shivered when Anna breathed._

" _I remember that day. When you thought I was sleeping."_

 _Elsa's eyes widened. Could it be?_

• • • • • • • • •

 _Elsa came back home to find Anna sleeping in her room. She didn't like when they fought like that. She understood Anna wanted to prove she was ready to be a trainer, but putting herself in danger's way wasn't the way to achieve that. Elsa stared at the door. They gained separated rooms now that they got older. She tried her luck without knocking… The door was unlocked._

 _At the desk there was a frame with a picture of a woman with black hair, posing triumphantly with two Pokemons by her side, a Kangaskhan holding its baby and a Furfrou. Apparently, Anna had been crying over the picture._

 _The older sister got closer and realized her younger fell asleep in her dirty clothes. She pulled the blanket to better cover Anna and noticed the knees, arms and face were full of scratches. Her heart hurt in her chest. The truth is, she didn't want Anna to go. She refused to believe Anna was prepared to leave. But her little sister was ready. She was born for the world and there was nothing she could do. Elsa was chained by her curse, she couldn't drag Anna down with her._

 _Elsa moved some lose strands out of Anna's face. Her copper hair… With a white strand. Her fists clenched. She couldn't hold Anna, wouldn't hold Anna down. The least she could do was prepare Anna, make her stronger, harsher… And it hurt. Anna was, would always be, soft… And that was her biggest quality. A big part of being Anna._

 _She got so lost in her thoughts she didn't notice her face was inches away from a world of freckles. A rosy world full of joy and happiness. A world without lies, without secrets. A world she wanted so much. She wanted the truth. To be herself… To… do what she really wished to do. Lost in a trance she closed the distance between them and pressed their lips together._

" _That day I pretended I was asleep. I wanted to know what you would do."_

 _Elsa jump started and stood in front of Anna out of arms reach. Anna stared up at her from the bench. "We were kids back then. I wanted to make up for screaming at you, I said you weren't a good trainer."_

" _Still, I liked that. I liked the kiss. I didn't know what it meant back then… But we know now, don't we?" Anna raised a leg and brushed against the side of Elsa's thigh. Her towel didn't go that far. The feeling of skin against skin was too sensual for her. Yet, her legs refused to move. Her body craved the contact._

" _Anna…"_

" _Look at my eyes and tell me I'm wrong."_

 _Elsa made the terrible mistake of actually looking and… found herself staring at the patch of hair between Anna's thighs. Her eyes worked by their own volition, following the path: belly button, stomach, ribs… up to to Anna's breasts. She hadn't realized how much Anna had filled in… She regretted when she finally reached Anna's face. Her sister's eyes were half lidded, gleaming with promises._

" _Anna, I-" But whatever Elsa meant died unsaid when Anna suddenly spread her legs and embraced Elsa's hips, bringing their crotches fully together."_

 _Elsa felt herself flush instantly. That was too much, it was… She moaned feeling the heat of Anna's core against her. She dared to look down and actually see Anna's copper mound touching her own bold curls. Arceus forgive her, there was no amount of self restrain in the world capable of resisting to that._

 _Their eyes met. There was so much understanding being exchanged at that brief moment. Elsa couldn't resist anymore and leaned to hold Anna's face and steal a kiss. Anna's lips readily opened and Elsa didn't waste any time before forcefully deepening the kiss. Their tongues met and danced like they had known each other their entire lives. Elsa felt Anna's breasts brushing against her own._

 _Elsa parted their lips and stood. As she did so, her towel finally fell leaving her bare. She felt her core pulsing at the way Anna's pupils darkened, eating her whole with her eyes, staring at her up and down. The way Anna's arms were bound left Anna's chest more exposed than it would normally be. Elsa made no attempt to resist the drive to cup her sister's breasts, feeling the mounds fill both hands._

 _Anna gasped and moaned, her jaw hanging open. Elsa leaned in again, kissing Anna's chin and tracing her lips with her fingertips. Struck by the strongest desire to just learn, Elsa pushed two fingers inside her sister's mouth. Anna readily sucked on them. It didn't go unnoticed by Elsa how similar to a blowjob it seemed._

 _She growled and moved the fingers in and out, watching the saliva dripping from the corners. Elsa wanted to look forever but she couldn't. She needed so much at the same time that it was unberable. She licked and tasted at the pulse point in Anna's neck, feeling the muscles move as her fingers bobbed in and out._

 _So beautiful, too beautiful. Her own walls were starting to beg for attention but she wouldn't dare act on it while she finally, finally had what she wanted offered to her in a silver tray. Anna was all hers for the taking. The girl moaned with her mouth full, grinding their crotches together._

 _Elsa groaned deep in her throat. "Anna! Anna!" She couldn't help but cry her sister's name, the arousal of years coming crashing into her all at once. Elsa touched everywhere she could reach, eager to know every part of Anna, blindingly feeling all and any bit of skin available._

 _Her arousal ran down her thighs but she couldn't care less. All she cared was that she could feel Anna's arousal leaking into her skin. They were so close that Elsa's nostrils couldn't not be invaded by the ready smell of desire. She reached for her sister's mouth again, both girls desperate for each other. She felt Anna's thighs and she was so close she couldn't, she had to. Elsa's hand went all on its own, seeking Anna's core. She felt electricity run all over her body with excitement when she touched the outer lips._

 _She could feel the inner lips, slick and inviting. She caressed the area, giddy that Anna bucked against her hand, her face turning redder by the second. Elsa spun her fingers just feeling, like she had with the rest of Anna's body, but here felt different, especial. She found Anna's hard bud and pressed on it watching every single reaction from Anna._

 _Her sister lips parted in a gasp, her eyes tightly closed. When she opened them she looked like she was asking for… Elsa leaned in into Anna and pressed their lips together, giving in to Anna's unspoken request. Her sister moaned into her mouth, bucking her hips._

 _In all honesty it was almost an accident: Elsa was dizzy without air during the kiss, having found Anna's source of wetness. It felt so inviting, soft and almost burned, she just- She had no idea her finger could go in so easily. Anna was so ready, her channel was so dilated, her finger practically slipped inside. Anna almost bit Elsa's tongue. She parted the kiss moaning._

" _Elsa! Elsa…"_

 _Oh, by Arceus, it felt so good, Anna felt so good. She was slick and tight, but inviting all the same and fuck- she squeezed. Anna's walls squeezed around her. Elsa bucked too, along with Anna, desperate for something that she didn't know what it was exactly. She just followed what her inebriated brain told her._

 _She wiggled her finger finding Anna was full of precious folds inside, that she was rugged and extremely wet and warm and it was the best place in the world. Anna's legs still tried to grip her waist, but she started to slack, her muscles undecided if her legs should open, close, hold harder or push away._

 _Elsa looked away from Anna's face back to that wonderful place. Anna was sweating, she was shinning. She could see the droplets of sweat in the middle of copper pubes and… Suddenly she needed to lick that. Her mouth was dry and thirsty. She really really needed to know how Anna tasted._

 _She used the opportunity to slip out of Anna's increasingly weak grip and moved away. Anna whined, admonishing with mumbles of 'no' and 'Elsa' and 'come back'; but she stopped complaining instantly when her sister knelt and spread her legs open. Elsa admired this vantage point for the first time in her life. There was still a lot of steam around them, but she could see clearly what mattered. Anna was sticky, sweat clung to her, running down every bit of her skin. She was somewhat slouched, almost laying flat against the bench, bracing herself with her arms bound against her back, her chin touching her sternum so she could see Elsa._

 _Elsa faced the treasure between Anna's legs. Her lips were plump and pink, flushed like their owner. With her thighs spread like this, her inner walls were fully on display. Elsa could see the blood red folds inside clenching and a pleasant shiver ran down her spine. She spread the lips with her fingers, revealing Anna's hard and swollen nub. It was pulsing with need. Yes, Elsa wanted it inside her. Her mouth closed around it and sucked hard, spinning her tongue around the exposed tip. Anna almost knocked Elsa away. Her back arched and she kicked; Elsa had to hold Anna's legs back down to keep her from thrashing so much._

" _ELSA! ELSA! OHFUCKELSA I-" Anna's words devolved into incomprehensible groans and half syllables, most of them distinguishable as being 'El' and 'Sa'. Elsa couldn't help but smile at herself, deciding to enjoy the moment and lap leisurely. Her tongue felt salty and somewhat sour and while she wanted Anna to feel good she honestly needed something else… Because the smell was unbearable. By Arceus, Anna's pores screamed 'female' for everything willing to listen. Elsa didn't like the idea of anyone else being able to listen. She abandoned the clit, prompting more complaints, and stared back at Anna's entrance. Elsa had barely been in this world, she practically lived outside of every normally conceived notion of time for half of her life. During all this time Elsa couldn't and didn't even bother trying to relate with any human. But what about Anna? In all those years apart, alone, without even their parents, had Anna been with someone? Had she loved, had she been loved? Had she-_

 _Some sick sort of possessiveness took over her entire being. Elsa gripped Anna's knees to the point of being painful; it would leave bruises by tomorrow. Just like that, Elsa, that had started to feel guilty that she hadn't released her sister, felt a dark pleasure in knowing that Anna was restrained, that she couldn't run away. It didn't occur to her that Anna could not want to be with her, only that someone could steal her sister away from her. And that wouldn't do. She pushed to the back of her mind any thoughts that maybe someone had already tasted Anna before her. The irony that she couldn't control the past, despite everything she could do, despite the power coursing in her veins, would be too much. So she focused on the now, on what she could do. On making Anna hers from now and forever._

 _Elsa greedily gave in and finally sampled the taste of Anna directly from the source. Her eyes rolled back into her back as she shuddered. It was, it was… She started licking and slurping with abandon, the pleasure vibrating all over her body. To her it was like being fed ambrosia by a goddess. She was overwhelmed by the most fulfilling pleasure she had ever felt. And it was all hers, everything for her to take._

 _As heavenly as it was, Elsa started missing the feeling of Anna squeezing around her. She couldn't decide what she wanted, if she needed to be inside, just be inside somehow, or drink more like the starved woman she felt. She desperately needed both. So she alternated between sloppy licks and suckles, all the while running her fingers between Anna's lips. And fuck, she was so aroused she couldn't think, just do._

" _Elsa, I-I need…" Anna trailed off, her face extremely flushed, her toes fidgeting; her body didn't know what to do._

 _Elsa looked up, her face covered in her sister, staring into Anna's half lidded eyes pleading at her._

" _You want me inside you?"_

 _Anna nodded weakly and that was all the confirmation she got. But Elsa didn't need any more than that. She'd do everything Anna wanted, her sister probably was in need of release. It didn't matter how much she didn't want this to end, Anna came first._

 _She eased herself in, this time, slowly, purposefully. Anna draped her legs around Elsa's shoulders, it was perfect. They locked their eyes, refusing to glance away as Elsa again closed her lips around the twitching nub. Anna threw her head back in ecstasy, her chest heaving uneven. Elsa didn't move in and out as much as stroked. She almost removed herself only to add a second finger. Anna clenched around her wonderfully, starting to chant her name again. The way her sister clenched like she was pushing, but somehow pulled her in almost drove Elsa into an orgasm of her own, fueled by the overload of sensations._

 _Of all the possible emotions that coursed over Elsa's being; arousal, excitement, pride; the one that dominated her was happiness. She was happy that she made Anna happy, that her sister could feel good with her. She was genuinely overtaken by the fact that Anna wasn't sad anymore after all she had to endure. The fact that it was her that caused both things rested in second place on her mind. In a way, she was free._

 _Despite Elsa hadn't seen anyone having and orgasm before, it still would be impossible to miss. Anna came hard, trashing and digging the heels on her shoulder blades in a breathless soundless scream. Elsa was taken, pleasantly, by surprise when Anna squirted all over her face and chest. Anna heaved without air while Elsa clung onto her sister, refusing to let go or stop thrusting or just overall feeling. But she was forced to stop when Anna started moving uncomfortably signaling she couldn't handle any more. Elsa immediately raised, drawn by Anna's mouth. They moaned in bliss, she could feel Anna was overjoyed by the contact in her post orgasmic state. Elsa laid by Anna's side, hugging her sister close over the wood and in the middle of the steam. The sisters closed their eyes content to just be with each other._

 _They startled when they heard a crunching noise. Torkoal had awoken only to lazily eat one more piece of coal and yawned as it raised in it four legs and stretched… Only to turn over to the other side and sleep again._

 _Both girls blinked and Anna started to laugh, even if her chest hurt with the effort._

" _Do I deserve to be released now, then?" Anna asked playfully._

" _Not quite." Elsa grinned, but she seemed a bit uncomfortable. "Maybe after I-"_

" _I think I can do a lot more for you with my hands free." Anna wiggled her eyebrows._

 _Elsa bit her lip. "I'd like to see what you can manage without your hands free."_

 _Anna gaped. "Oh, is that a challenge? You will see, at the end of this you will be begging for mercy."_

 _And beg for mercy she did. But only around one hour later, Elsa liked to reinforce that. They had a lot to talk afterwards, but that waited._

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Anna woke up and was glad to find she was still shackled. She looked to the side and saw that they had napped the whole afternoon and most of the night. It was an amazing amount of sleep, but they had spent an amazing amount of energy. Her stomach rumbled but she didn't want to move away from the comfort of being next to Elsa.

She was looking at the bright moon in the starless night sky when a light weight pressed against her leg. She turned and saw that a white Vulpix was on her leg, its tiny paw pressing against her as it curiously walked. Anna frowned a bit before she saw Another Vulpix, this one auburn, along with its parents. Marshmallow and Olaf came into the room after their puppies, their tails graciously swinging as they walked. The whole family decided to curl around their trainers and sleep. Well, the whole family except the white Vulpix. That one was full intent on exploring the odd creature that was a human.

Anna smiled from ear to ear. So that probably was the surprise Elsa meant. Marshmallow's last egg had finally hatched. They were worried maybe this one hadn't survived. She stroked the white fur, the puppy leaned gladly into her caress, practically chirping. All their pups had been regular Vulpixes like Olaf. This one was the first one like its mother. The little creature yawned, curling like its family, but in her lap.

Anna stared into the sky, watching the moon vanish from sight. Almost unnoticeably, a shiny blur crossed the window from the outside. Anna would never mistake that little face. Victini gave her a little wave and flew away from sight like the fairy it was.

Anna grinned with mischief, groping Elsa blindly in the dark. Her sister stirred, but only turned and laid to the other side, dragging part of Olaf's tail with her and transforming it into a pillow. Not even that woke him up. Anna braced herself on her elbow and smiled satisfied with herself. She had a wonderful family. She closed her eyes ready to embrace sleep again.

Losing that battle had been worth it. Thanks to that she had won the war. After all, whoever had Victini by their side would have the real victory in their hands.

 **·△▼** The End **▼△·**

* * *

 **AN:**

I have to say Nike is a witty name for a brand (albeit it wasn't supposed to be spoken like it is in English), but I don't mean the shoes in the title :)  
Victini is based on the goddess Nike and shares similar lore: to bring victory. Nike was often portrayed as a little statue in the hands of Greek gods, meaning they were victorious, hence powerful. The name is a joke because Nike was the charioteer of Zeus. Both Nike and Victini are portrayed as being small and having wings, even thou that's highly symbolic in Nike's case.

I wanted to avoid gen 1 Pokemon and most of the Pokemon I saw in "Arendelle Badge" and focus on the new gen Pokemon.

Honestly I couldn't help but think Anna would want very badly to capture a Bewear if she ever saw one. But then I found out Pangoro knew surf and… That happened. Of course, it stands to reason that Anna would adore a panda too. Pangoro doesn't learn Dive, unfortunately. But if a panda can learn both Dig and Surf, give him some wings I bet he can learn Fly.

I also hope the Marowak represented what I planned. It is there as a symbol, not because their mother owned a Marowak. It is a Pokemon born of parental grief. For Elsa the Marowak means Anna hasn't forgotten the loss of their parents, especially their mother, since the regular Marowak means the loss of a mother. Elsa believes she has put all that aside and Anna hasn't. But for Anna an Alolan Marowak means she grew out of that grief, hinting that Anna actually has dealt with it way better than Elsa, contrary to what it may seem.

Olaf only used Iron Tail because it's a move I like and it feels odd to me to keep repeating attacks. Also, nine iron tails, imagine that.

Cloyster is there for a few reasons, one of them is that every lesbian needs a clam.

The choice of Pokemon isn't random or only my taste (I don't even like some of them), most of them are allegories. I honestly don't hope anyone to notice the symbolism and little details I weaved in this story.

Sorry not sorry for all the walls of Italics. (I hate reading "The End" because it makes me sad, but I felt it was necessary here, for some reason.)

That's all folks.

 **-/-  
**


End file.
